bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach - The Two Orbs
Bleach - The Two Orbs, or Bleach for short, is a long running fanfiction created by Tommo2304. The series is a continuation from Bleach chapter 315, dismissing everything that happens after that in the canon story. It follows Ichigo throughout his adventures, beginning with the Karakura skirmish, all the way to the Winter War. Plot Synopsis The story begins during the Karakura Battle. Aizen Sosuke has lead his top 3 Espada into battle and prepares to duel the Gotei 13. The match-ups are set, Starrk vs Shunsui, Barragan vs Ukitake and Soi Fon vs Harribel. Aizen starts the fight by unveiling The Menos Gate, a rip in space which is designed to allow hundreds of Menos Grande through at a time. Meanwhile, Starrk arrives behind Shunsui and attacks him, revealing he is the Primera Espada, causing Shunsui to celebrate. Harribel begins her fight with Soi Fon, defeating the captain effortlessly. Preparing to end the fight with a Cero, she is stopped by Sajin Komamura, who arrives to aid Soi Fon. However, she proved too quick and Sajin was beaten, falling down into the town. Harribel reveals she is the Segunda Espada. Finally, Ukitake faces Barragan, the elderly Espada revealing his rank as the Tercera Espada. Barragan comments that he recognises the name Ukitake but nonetheless defeats his opponent when Ukitake suffers from his illness. In a flash, Toshiro Hitsugaya arrives, gloating he will extinguish Barragan's flame. However, Toshiro is seemingly easily overwhelmed. Escaping the attack, Toshiro proceeds to activate his Bankai. Observing their battle, Starrk lazily asks Shunsui is his dual zanpakuto is a power symbol, to which the man replies it's just his Shikai. Beginning their fight, Starrk launches black energy discs at his opponent, Shunsui mananging to hold his ground. Rangiku watches her captain fight when suddenly Gin Ichimaru appears behind her. After questioning Gin's motives, Rangiku thrusts her blade to his throat, but the man gloats that she could never kill him. After she retracts her weapon, an injured Toshiro watches as Gin defeats her in a single blow, the captain lunging for her. Hitsugaya protects her but is confronted by Barragan who tells him to let her die. Toshiro argues back and the Espada prepares to finish him off but is blocked by Head Captain Yamamoto, the man challenging the Espada to fight. Toshiro is ordered to take Rangiku and Ukitake back to Soul Society, the boy escaping through a Senkaimon. Meanwhile, Aizen, Gin and Tousen are watching the fighting, a weakened Komamura looking up at Soi Fon and Harribel, the captains still struggling. Sajin arrives to help again but Harribel kicks his sword from his hand and Aizen demands that she finish him. Komamura attempts to bring Kaname back to the Seireitei, the man not listening. Harribel moves in for the kill when Tousen finally steps in, stabbing Aizen in the back. However, it was never Aizen and instead, Tousen was impaled. His dead body was cast aside, Komamura horrified before falling unconcious. Sosuke and Ichimaru observed the fighting once more, watching as Barragan was struck across the chest by Yamamoto. Angered, Aizen decides to retreat, telling the Arrancar that anyone who doesn't get to the Garganta is left to die. After the Arrancar escape, the Shinigami reflect on the battle, contemplating that Aizen has far worse waiting in store for them. Meanwhile, on his way to battle Ulquiorra, Ichigo defeated two Hollows called Doppelganger and Leech before crashing into the throne room to face the Espada and rescue Orihime.